


Assurance

by Emmanuel_Park



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blue Sect Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanuel_Park/pseuds/Emmanuel_Park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward takes his chances of having his fortune told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

Visit after visit, it's all the same. The laughter and chatter of all statuses — men and women, rich and poor, young and old — gathered in a harmonious orchestra, scintillating smiles brighter than the lights. Edward would have enjoyed this, too, if Elizabeth were home than leaving every night. There was a sliver of understanding of what this celebration attracted her, but was it soon that it becomes such a habit?

Enchanting as it may be, Edward searched for curled golden locks passing through the crowds. If he can't force her to come home, then let it be a wish that a glimpse would know she is safe.

But he found himself standing across the fortune-teller.

"Ah, welcome back," Bravat greeted, giving Edward a closed-eyed smile. "Why don't you have your fortune told?"

"I'm not interested," Edward replied halfheartedly, scanning the faces in hopes of finding Lizzy.

"You're that young girl's brother, right?" he asked. The mention of Elizabeth made his eyes lock down over Bravat's own, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. The fortune-teller only shrugged it off with a laugh. "She is safe here, even more through Canopus' protection. Why not make your visit worthwhile tonight?"

His mouth was ready to refuse his offer, but the anticipating gazes of the people encircling him made him choke his words. With a cough, Edward hesitantly accepted. He swore to himself this would take a minute, and he would come to look for his little sister again.

Bravat lifted a needle and the starry ceramic cup for a demonstration. "Prick your fingertip and drop your blood into the cup," he explained. "After that, I will read your fortune."

Edward did what he was instructed and a few drops of blood fell to the liquid. Strange how the droplets of blood would scatter and change its colour, forming an eerie shape of . . . something.

Sparkling eyes blinked in surprise. "Hm, it seems you are under the protection of Arcturus," Bravat mused, offering Edward a clean handkerchief.

He heard a whispered awe behind him but paid it no heed. Gently wiping his finger with the handkerchief, Edward slightly knitted his brows, "Arcturus?"

"It is the brightest star in the Boötes constellation," told the smiling fortune-teller, gazing down at the cup. "People who are protected under Arcturus are responsible and punctual individuals. They have a sharp sense and they are uptight of what they believe. Seeing how Arcturus was once associated with a sword, are you the son of a noble knight, by any chance?"

Edward abruptly stood up, green eyes widened. Noticing this transition, Edward cleared his throat and cautiously sat back down. "Y-Yes, but . . ."

"It explains your untainted morality of good and evil that runs through your veins. For this, I can sense your distress." He leans closer, whispering. "It is their deaths, is it not?"

Then, everything almost fell to a stop, and he could hear the thumping pulse of the silence.

Their stretched smiles on their faces, eyes void of life. They never saw the glimpse of their families again, hidden in the layer of lies and the false light they "achieved" were buried with their walking corpses.

How dare the former prefects could be so carefree after a dreadful revelation of their crimes and nonchalantly past the fear to them, the fear that they may end up like them, raised in an institution that encourages desperate measure to preserve cemented tradition.

"As long as you fear of that day, you're still normal."

He could only hope Ciel is correct.

His fists were shaking. "How . . ."

"It's because . . ." Bravat paused, and pulled an easygoing smile. "You're always furrowing your brows and getting wrinkles, so you're always stressed and worried. Nyahaha!"

The crowd roared with laughter along with Bravat, echoing through the walls in volumes. Edward's mouth only twitched. Was this man calling him a senile old man?

"Kidding aside," Bravat chuckled, "you belong to a family that defends justice, yet you carry another family line that will not hesitate to taint their hands with blood. But you have the ability to balance this, so your worry will no longer have a place in your bright future."

In time, he found his composure again. "How can you be so sure?" Edward questioned. He doesn't need assurance; he just wants Lizzy to come with him and never return to this Music Hall, then, perhaps, warn Ciel regarding the matter.

"That's what the stars are saying."

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm not so excellent at research and gotten a bit rusty after a week without writing. Or it felt a week...  
> ... Oh, right, additional information:  
> *Arcturus is the fourth brightest star, next to Sirius, Canopus, and Alpha Centauri. In the early drawings, Greeks drew Arcturus as a "sword," "lance," or "dagger" in Orion's hand. It (Arcturus and the constellation) has a lot of history depending on what century and culture you're looking for.
> 
> **There was a theory on Tumblr (akumadeenglish, abybweisse, glaciersspirit, and thedarkestcrow. Check the full theory on either users) that the Sphere Music Hall is like a blood donation center. So it's, like, Sirius = Type AB ("Sirius is rare") and Canopus = Type B ("You are from a rare star.") The stereotype of a Type B person (Lizzy) are "individualistic, do their own way, and attached to the things they like", while Type AB (Ciel and Violet) are "genius and two-faced."
> 
> ***What I used for Edward is the stereotype of a Type A person: "responsible, earnest, sensible, patient, and fastidious."
> 
> I hope that made sense.


End file.
